The present invention is illustrated and described hereinafter with particular reference to its use as a clothesline clip, but its use is not so limited, and all other applications are intended to be comprehended herein. In present clothesline clips or clothespins there are numerous disadvantages, including the frequent dropping and consequent losing of clothespins by their freedom from the clothesline, the necessity to store when not in use, the requirement for proper placement on the clothesline for each separate use, relative tedium and time-consuming procedures in holding articles on line and engaging clothespins thereover, as well as removal from and replacement in the storage container or bag, and the relative expense of prior art devices.